


Psycho Killer

by HamadaZombie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: Tadashi Hamada está hecho una mierda y lo sabe.Lo sabe mientras se fuma un cigarro, Depeche Mode se escucha de fondo y Hiro usa ese short.





	

Tadashi sabe que está hecho una mierda. Está consciente de ello mientras se fuma un cigarro y Gia se pone su ropa interior.  
Siempre tiene hambre cuando fuma. A veces es sexo, a veces es comida. En ocasiones ambas. Lo bueno es que las fiestas de Fred siempre le ofrecen todo lo necesario para saciar su hambre.

Bueno, casi todo.

Los muslos de Gia son gruesos, su senos grandes y su sexo es casi tan perfecto como su cuerpo. Ella sabe usar lo que tiene y Tadashi le gusta darle lo que tiene de forma agresiva y sin preámbulos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de pretender que querían algo más que sexo.

Tadashi da otra fumada a su cigarro. Está recostado sobre la cama, desnudo, contemplando las luces navideñas que colgó en el techo.

_—Estamos en mayo, T.— había dicho Gia la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones después de que Tadashi colgó las luces. Ella había estado acostada sobre su espalda y él la tomaba en la posición más básica._   
_El juego de luces y sombras se veía ajeno en sus pechos rebotantes._

_—Cierra la boca, Gia. Me gustan—_

_—Eres un tonto romántico, T—_

_Después de eso, él la tomó con mayor fuerza para demostrarle que no lo era._

La verdad, es que lo era. Pero Gia no tiene derecho señalarlo.

—Cómo siempre, fue un placer. T.— dijo Gia, tomando lo último de sus cosas. —Llámame cuando no puedas follarte ese lindo trasero que tanto deseas—

Tadashi le muestra su dedo corazón y ella se marcha riendo.  
Gia abre la puerta de su habitación y sale, dejando la puerta entre abierta. A través de ese espacio, se cuela el sonido de la música. Fred está dando como costumbre una de sus muchas fiestas en la casa donde viven.

Las notas de New Order se filtran a su habitación, seduciendo a Tadashi a bajar, así que se pone unos pantalones que harían a Iggy Pop sentirse orgulloso y baja. Tal vez podría preparse un sándwich o robarle alguna caja de pizza a Fred.

La fiesta está en ese punto donde morirá pronto, varias personas están comenzando a quedarse dormidas en los sillones, otros yacen en el jardín ebrios o drogados. Tadashi se termina su cigarro y se dispone a cocinarse algo.

Al entrar encuentra a Hiro, su roomie, sentado sobre la isla, comiendo ositos de goma.

—Hey, Tadashi. ¿Hambriento después de tu usual ronda de sexo?—

Tadashi se encoge de hombros. Hablar de sexo casual con Hiro no es algo que quiera hacer con él.  
Teniendo especial cuenta que Tadashi Hamada estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sí, está hecho una mierda.

—Sabes, Tadashi, a veces me pregunto como sería el sexo contigo. Tus compañeros sexuales suenan muy satisfechos. —

—Siempre puedes preguntarle a ellos. Sexo es sexo. ¿Son esos osos de goma con vodka?—

Intenta cambiar de tema y desviar su atención de los muslos desnudos del muchacho. Hiro está usando un short negro demasiado corto para él. Es probable que el short hubiese sido originalmente para el cuerpo de una chica de 16, pero el cuerpo de Hiro es menudo a sus 18 años; sus piernas se balancean juguetonamente. El miembro de Tadashi comienza a ponerse duro ante la idea de pasar sus dedos por sus muslos, al interior de su short, tal vez pasar su lengua por ellos, tan cerca del sexo de Hiro.

—Sabes que sí. Fred los hace para mi cada vez que tiene una fiesta. Cree que así evitará que lo acuse con Honey.—

Tadashi piensa en Fred viviendo rápido y sin límites.

—Tu aliento apesta a alcohol— señala Tadashi. Hiro toma una goma roja, saca la lengua y la coloca en medio como si fuera una pastilla. Deja su dedo en su lengua un largo y le guiña  ojo antes de comerse el oso de goma.

—¿Es acaso eso un problema?— Mueve su cuerpo poco a poco al lado donde Tadashi está cocinando. —No es como si fuera la primera vez que me vieras tomando algo de alcohol.

Trata de no pensar en todas las ocasiones que ha visto a Hiro bailar gracias a los efectos del alcohol. La imagen del muchacho moviendo su cuerpo sin restricciones es suficiente para que se masturbe en algún baño o lo solitario de su habitación, siempre terminando con el nombre de Hiro en sus labios y su semen resbalando de sus dedos.

—Así que dime, Tadashi ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda saber lo que es tener sexo con alguien cómo tú?—

—Es solo sexo, Hiro. — Tadashi saca una cerveza del refrigerador y le da un trago. Su cuerpo se siente caliente y si Hiro insiste en tener esa conversación, necesita algo que lo enfríe.

—Por como sale Gia cada noche, no lo parece. Créeme, incluso cuando llega parece que se estuvo tocando de la sola idea de venir—

—Mmm...—

—Además ella hace comentarios. Hace que mis oídos se sientan, ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Virginales—

Tadashi casi escupe la cerveza. Mira a Hiro que tiene una sonrisa socarrona, pero hay una determinación en sus ojos. Hiro es imposible.

—No es que lo sea, claro está. Pero parece que lo que he tenido no es nada comparado—

El cuepo del menor está terriblemente cerca. Coloca su mano en el brazo de Tadashi. El calor de sus dedos en su brazo lo ponen nervioso.

—Tú dices que es solo sexo, si ese es el caso, tengamos solo sexo. No creo que sea la gran cosa para ti—

—Hiro...— Su tono es suplicante. Cómo decirle que no quiere solo tener sexo con él. Que lo que él quiere, es hacerle el amor, tomarse su tiempo para explorar el cuerpo que tanto desea y que no sea solo una noche. Hiro no merece ser tratado como una puta.

Maldición, aparte de estar hecho una mierda, es patético.

—Anda, T. —

"No"

—No me llames, T— aleja su brazo y su existencia del otro. Para Hiro es solo sexo, un juego de apuestas. Necesita un tabaco, el humo del cigarro que lo ahogue en lugar de la ansiedad.

T es el nombre que usa para las noches de sexo con personas que solo ve cuando el deseo lo llena y las drogas no. T es el nombre para no existir realmente.

Enjoy the silence se oye de fondo. Pero Tadashi no lo disfruta. Hiro tiene la mirada a todos lados, menos a los ojos de Tadashi. Su cuerpo joven es la causa de su insomnio, de sus fantasías, su risa y aire insolencia es suficiente para ignotizarlo. Su inteligencia y sus ojos ponen de rodillas a cualquiera, y Tadashi podría vivir de rodillas para rezarle el amor a Hiro.

Piensa en que para Hiro, sexo es solo eso, no hay más. Tal vez sea su única posibilidad de tenerlo.

Un corazón roto sería el pago para saciar la única hambre que podría matarlo.

—Nunca me llames, T.—

El muchacho levanta la mirada y Tadashi se lanza contra sus labios con fuerza. Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que está pasando, pero devuelve el beso con la misma desesperación. Abre sus piernas descaradamente y Tadashi se coloca entre ellas. Jala del cabello de Hiro, provocando que gima entre sus besos. Sus pequeñas manos atraen más su cuerpo y clavan sus uñas en la desnuda espalda de Tadashi.

Sus labios ahora exploran no solo el interior de la boca del chico, también su quijada, su cuello y desciende lentamente. Quiere disfrutar cada segundo de esto, grabarlo en su memoria y recordarse que hacerle esto aunque sea una vez valió la pena.

Puede sentir el miembro de Hiro volverse duro debajo de su short y la sola idea lo vuelve loco. Pasa sus manos por los muslos del muchacho, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, roza con sus dedos debajo del borde de su short. Mira con lujuria a Hiro y este se mueve nervioso ante ella a sabiendas de lo que piensa hacer.

Un último beso antes de colocarse de cuclillas, sujetándose con firmeza de sus muslos y Tadashi comienza a besarlos, tal como deseaba hacerlo. Los besos son suaves, de las rodillas hasta el borde del short. Acaricia debajo de la tela y Hiro se mueve más excitado por la expectativa. Desabrocha el short con lentitud para después desecharlo, seguido de su ropa interior. Podría venirse de la sola vista del pene de Hiro, en especial porque por una vez, no una fantasía.  
Hiro a veces se paseaba en ropa interior por la casa, condenandolo a una vida de bolas azules.

Desliza los dedos muy cerca de la entre pierna, jugando con la desesperación que comienza a notarse en Hiro; el muchacho quiere que lo toque, pero él aún no le dará lo que quiere. Besa el camino que dejaron sus dedos, algunas veces chupando o mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca.

Lo suficientemente para que Hiro no se olvide a quién le debe su placer.

—Tadashi, por favor, tocame—

—Shhh...—

El pene se eleva ante los ojos de Tadashi. No es muy grande ni grueso, pero es perfecto para el tamaño de Hiro. Lo toma con su mano aplicando la medida justa de fuerza y da una lamida al frenillo. Hiro tiembla.

—Hiro, ¿es tu primer oral?— pregunta Tadashi. Su voz es gruesa y pesada a consecuencia de la excitación. Muere de ganas de masturbarse con Hiro frente a él de esta forma, pero se recuerda que debe hacer durar esto.

—No así—  responde débilmente. —No así, no sé que hacer. Quiero venirme y apenas comenzamos—

—Disfrútalo, eso es todo —

Tadashi no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso al escuchar a Hiro así. Su pene en cambio exige atención.

Hiro tiene razón, está muy cerca. Hay líquido preseminal en la punta, así que lo lame para después llevarse todo el miembro a su boca para comenzar a mamarsela. Las manos de Hiro se sostienen con desesperación del cabello negro de Tadashi, jalando de él mientras gime; en cambio la mano derecha de Tadashi se aferra al muslo izquierdo de su amante, a la vez que su otra mano acaricia sus bolas.

Un temblor arremete a Hiro y sin aviso se viene en la boca de Tadashi.

—Tada... Tadashi, lo siento tanto, nunca me vengo tan rápido  es solo que—

Hiro mira apenado a Tadashi quien se para, ignorando sus piernas adormecidas por la posición, él aún está duro. Se traga el semen de Hiro, lamiendo incluso el resto de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, aún no terminamos—

Comienza a desabrocharse su ajustado pantalón. Puede sentir los ojos de Hiro recorrer su cuerpo. El muchacho se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa nuevamente, mezclando el sabor de sus bocas con el del semen de Hiro.  
El beso es largo, lo suficiente para que Hiro pueda recuperarse y para que Tadashi pueda acariciar sus pezones debajo de su camisa.

—Creí que verte solo usando ese pantalón era razón válida para tener una erección, pero ahora verte sin él.... dios, Tadashi—

El miembro de Tadashi esta expectante.

—Debo ir por un condón, Hiro— le dice entre besos.

—No me dejes—

—Hiro no te haré el amor sin uno—

Al decir esto, se congela. Esto es solo sexo, no más. Qué Hiro sepa lo que siente solo empeora las cosas.

—Entonces llévame a mi habitación y hazme el amor en mi cama, no en la cocina—

Toma a Hiro del trasero y este lo rodea con sus piernas y brazos para dejarse cargar.

Para su suerte, la casa está prácticamente vacía después de la fiesta. Las personas que quedan están dormidas en los rincones. Fred no se ve en ningún lado.

—¿Es en serio lo que dices, Hiro?—

—Claro, tengo un paquete de condones en mi mesa de noche—

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—

Entran a la habitación de Hiro. Esta llena de afiches de peleas de robots, David Bowie y ciudades.

Deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Hiro se arrastra a su mesa de noche para tomar un condón, dándole una visión de su trasero a Tadashi, que se pasa la mano por su pene ante la vista.

Hiro abre el paquete, y saca el condón. Hace la mano de Tadashi un lado para colocárselo.

—Es en serio, Tadashi— responde finalmente.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Tadashi. Es la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche, tal vez la primera en mucho tiempo. Gira el cuerpo de Hiro, colocándolo en cuatro. Besa su espalda y asciende hasta su nuca, muy cerca de sus orejas.

—Respira— es todo lo que dice. Entonces inserta un primer dedo dentro de Hiro.

El gemido de placer es fuerte, sorpresivo. Hiro se mueve hacia delante y atrás, intentando follar el dedo de Tadashi, y si eso no es sexy, él no sabe qué es.

Después de unos minutos, un segundo dedo es insertado, acariciando el interior de Hiro, buscando su próstata. Para cuando alcanza ese lugar, Hiro suelta otro gemido y se agarra firmemente de las sábanas. Tadashi comienza a tijerear dentro de Hiro, preparandolo para su miembro.   
—Te quiero dentro de mi— exige Hiro.

Tadashi también lo quiere. Muere por sentir a Hiro tan apretado alrededor de su pene. Sus dedos son reemplazados por la punta de su miembro.

—¿Listo?—

Hiro solo asiente con la cabeza y Tadashi se desliza dentro de él. Es tan cálido que se siente casi en el clímax. Comienza a embestirlo con suavidad, mientras besa la espalda y cuello de Hiro, pero la urgencia de sus cuerpo aumente la agresividad. El menudo cuerpo de Hiro exige más y Tadashi se lo da.

Vuelve a girar el cuerpo de Hiro con su miembro aún dentro de él.

—Quiero ver tu rostro—

Hiro solo abre más sus piernas y se sujeta del cuello de Tadashi. Sus cuerpos sudan y el único sonido es el de sus cuerpo chocando mezclado con sus gemidos y respiración entre cortada.

—Estoy cerca— dice Hiro.

Tadashi levanta la vista de su pene penetrando el trasero de Hiro y lo mira. El placer se dibuja en todo su rostro.

Hiro se viene con fuerza sobre sus estómagos. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras los hace, y abrirlos se encuentra con los de Tadashi.

Él se viene al interior del condón unos minutos después, gimiendo el nombre de Hiro.

Sale finalmente de su cuerpo, y tira el condón usado en el bote de basura.

—Vas a ser la muerte para mi—

Hiro no responde. Por un momento, ninguno habla. Tadashi piensa en que lo ha arruinado. Un instante con Hiro vale la pena para vivir con el corazón roto. Es tiempo de pagar su castigo.

—Era en serio— dice Hiro, rompiendo el silencio. —Lo de hace un momento, sobre hacerme el amor en lugar de solo sexo. Siempre lo he querido. Algunas veces, mientras tenías a alguien más en tu habitación, podía escucharlos y me masturbaba imaginando que era yo a quién tenías en la cama—

—Tú jamás podrías ser ellos porque contigo no puedo tener solo sexo—

—Entonces, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo en lugar de con ellos?—

—Quiero hacerte el amor contigo en todos los sentidos—

**Author's Note:**

> En un mundo ideal, puedo escribir erotismo de forma decente. Mientras tanto, esto :v
> 
> Este one shot fue inspirado en la canción Psycho Killer de la banda Talking Heads, además fue un experimento donde traté de cambiar el lenguaje que uso normalmente y el estilo narrativo.
> 
> Espero les guste.


End file.
